RotBTD Collection
by crazejen
Summary: A collection of short stories I wrote for my readers on tumblr. The pairings of this collection are: Hiccunzel and Jackunzel. And there are a few bromances that will be in this. As well as random stuff. Just enjoy. )
1. Jackunzel - Meeting

Rapunzel walked to the door and looked back one more time, she wanted to make sure she wasn't going to wake up her roommate. She grinned and slipped out, locking the door behind her. She took the stairs with a light bounce and out into the chilly morning light.

Taking a deep breath, she smiled, it was a perfect morning. With her art supplies hanging at her side. She walked slowly across the campus until she was far enough away from it and set up her easel, gingerly putting the canvas on it.

She loved to do this. Every morning for a week she had been coming here and painting the morning sun which danced across the green grass and the fairy-like meadow across the stream from her. It was a magical time, and she couldn't wait to finish it.

This particular morning someone else was up, and he strolled across the campus with a lazy swagger that many might recognize. It was the walk of one who attends classes late, skips whenever he wants, and still manages to have good grades. He was the annoying student that all the professors hated, and all the students envied.

His attention was drawn by a flicker of brilliant light in the distance. He turned, shielding his eyes and squinting. With nothing else to do, he edged closer, walking toward the figure which moved fluidly. Her tiny wrist worked magic on the canvas, and for a while he simply stood there watching her, impressed by her skills.

"Wow, that's beautiful."

The girl jerked and turned to face the boy whose black eyebrows rose up, he smiled. "What?" She stammered.

"Your painting, it's beautiful." He came closer, eying the glimmering yellow paint and dashing greens. "You're really good…" he glanced at her from the corner of his eyes. "How come I've never seen you around before?"

Rapunzel fidgeted, "perhaps we just never bumped into each other." She offered, "I mean, I've seen you." She shrugged, fiddling nervously with her paintbrush.

"Really?" Jack leaned away from the painting. "I'm sorry now that I never saw you."

She shrugged smiling, "you have other things to think about."

Jack laughed, "yeah, sure. Like outsmarting Professor Aster."

Rapunzel blinked, "he's a wonderful professor."

The boy put his arms behind his head, "figures you'd think so." When she didn't reply, he lowered his arm and offered her his hand, "I'm Jack, Jack Frost."

"Rapunzel," She accepted his hand with a blush, "it's nice to meet you."

Jack smiled, "same here." Their hands remained together a little longer than necessary, the sun warming their entwined hands.


	2. Anna and Hiccup - Hogwarts

A/N: This story stars Anna (from Frozen) and Hiccup. It's set in the Hogwarts universe.

* * *

The chilly wind picked up outside and Anna shivered. The cold was something that always brought her memories that were unwanted. Her small shoes clicked quietly in the busy courtyard as students gathered to greet each other after a long summer away.

It was all Anna could do to keep from being pinned in a corner until the crowds broke. She moved slowly, gently making her way through boys and girls with high cheerful voices.

"Excuse me," she whispered as she tried to pass a few, only to get squished between them. "Ah! Oh, please.. uhm! I'm-" suddenly she was on the ground, the palms of her hands slamming onto the cobblestone and her books flew from her arms and scattered across the grass in front of her.

"Oh no!" She scrambled to her feet, trying to collect them before they were damaged.

Someone else noticed her plight and began to pick up her fallen books. She reached out for one only to have a stronger hand pick it up for her.

"Here you go." The gentle voice made her eyes drift up, and she stared at the green-eyed brunette who was smiling at her.

"Oh," she took the books, "th-thank you."

"Are you new here?" The boy asked, "I haven't seen you around."

"W-well, I transferred over here from another academy." She tucked a stray blonde hair behind her ear, blushing slightly. "I wasn't exactly happy at my last school." She shrugged.

"I'm sorry. I hope you'll be happy here…" He held out his hand, "I'm Hiccup Haddock."

"Anna, Anna Arendelle." She shook the strong, but gentle hand and felt a blush curl her toes. "It's nice to meet you."

"Same," Hiccup studied her for a moment, "want me to show you around? You look a little lost."

Anna perked up and her smile widened, "oh would you? I have no idea what I'm doing."

Hiccup nodded, "of course! Come on. It's not so bad when you have friends." He walked in front of her, and Anna tagged along, feeling joyful. Because for the first time in a long time, she was someone's friend, and not just a princess.


End file.
